The Spartans
by shock2
Summary: my little aniHalo crossover where the COV attack the andalites and the humans. plz R and R rated for gore and langeng
1. Default Chapter

Shock2: the 1st chapter is the Halo Manuel. And here it is. The Prelude  
  
The Spartans  
(I love this crap)  
  
The year is 2158. Earth is still around but heavy populate. The UNSC (United Nations space command) is focused on the putting people on the colonies on other worlds. (With the helped from the Andalites) the UNSC has build Reach, a massive ship yard planet where all the UNSC has it's warships build. On July 23, 2167, an outer colony named Harvest was lost. 3 battleships were sending to investigate. Only one badly damage ship came back. It tolled about an alien ship that had wiped out the fleet effortlessly. The alien ship was a part of a fellowship called the Covenant. Its leaders declared war on the humans and the andalites. But before the attack, the UNSC started a project that cloned and trained humans and made them super solders. They were called the Spartans. One of them is Master Chief and the others used to be called the Animorphs. Before the planed attack on a Cov ship, The covenant attacked Reach. The only ship that survived had the Spartans was the Pillar of Autumn. They a blinded jump into Z-space and the Cov are following them to an object named Halo. Little do they know that ring is a harbor for a fate worse than Death. And the yeerks are not behind it. 


	2. time is gone

Shock2: I love the black dude.  
  
CHR 1  
  
"All I need to is did we lose them" Keyes asked the foot high hologram.  
  
"I think we both know the answer to that," the hologram said back  
  
The foot high hologram name is Cortana, the ships A.I.  
  
Keyes is the caption of the Pillar of Autumn  
  
"We made a bland jump" Keyes " How did they-"  
  
"Get here first" Cortana ended " the Covenant ships were always faster and tracking us from Reach, my opinions were limited" Keyes walked over to the display bored. " Until we slowed down, no one could have miss the hole we tore in Z-space" Cortana said. "They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet" "How big is the fleet?" Keyes asked knowing what the answer will be. " The fighters are mopping up the last of they're recon group, noting serous but the signal for they fleet makes it four capital ships per group" Keyes looked down. "And in 90 seconds they will be all over us" Cortana continued. "That's it! Bring the ship back on combat alert alpha! I want every one at they post." Keyes yelled. A red light started flashing. "Everyone Sir?" the A.I. said "Everyone, oh give our friends the warm welcome" Keyes said. "I have already begun" the A.I. said.  
  
Deep in the ship, the marines assembled at the repair for the Warthog. Then the serge appeared. He walked in the milled of them "I don't know what this thing is, a giant hula hoop, or god's anti-son of a bich machine. But one thing is sure, we will give the Covenant a belly full of lead and a pool of they own blood to drown in." the serge turned around and said "am I right marines!" "Sir! Yes sir!" was the call. "Damn right I am! Now move it out, double time!" the marines when out single file. Then the serge yell to the andalites on the next level and every one else "for all you greenhorns who wanted to see Covenant up close, this is going to be your lucky day!' 


	3. the team

Shock2: u probably think this is crap but I will write it anyways.  
  
The Spartans  
CH 3 The Team  
  
Jake's POV  
  
The first thing on my mind when I awoke was Reach. Millions die on that planet. How could that happen? So much senseless killing and destruction and death. I thought when my sight came to me. I saw the cry tube I was in. the cryo bay was stuffed with weapons, to the pistol to the snipe rifle. I saw the other Spartans in in the cryo tubes. Ax, Marco, Cassie, Tobias , and the one I thought we lost forever, Rachel. We and the Master Chief are the only Spartans left. We wore skin tight armor. Thanks for the people at ORION They trained us and made us super solders. The armor was different form the Master Chief whose armor is bigger. Now that is done, one of the techs brought the health monitors and shields online. The Ax awoke. His armor was the same color as ours. But the shape was a lot different. For beginners, it had four legs and a pair of tubes on top of the head. There was an shape of an tail blade at the back of the suit. The tubes on top of Ax head had golden globes so he could see all around. The main eyes had the same visor as us. There was a 'clip-clop' as he walked on the deck. One by one the animorph awoke and grabbed the weapons at the lockers "mission?" Cassie said. I was fixing to answer when the door burst open. There stood a Hunter and a half dozen grunts. "Cassie, Marco, get the grunts. Me, Ax, Tobias, and Rachel will attack the hunter" I yelled over the teams intercom. Then the hunter charge and tried to throw me across the bay. I sidestepped and he miss me. Marco and Cass killed 9 out 12 grunts that where there. The rest startled hauling ass out of that room. I look to see where the hunter was and was plzed it see that Ax had that bastard by the neck. Rachel came up to the hunter and shot him in head. "go to hell, you bastard" she said. " after collecting the weapons and ammo. We headed for the bridge. On our way there, we kill some Cov SOBs and kill over hundred Elites, Jackals, and Grunts. When we got the bridge. We saw him "hello Master Chief"  
  
Shock2: I'm not done yet. Now I need sleep. Next CH is "The Helljumpers" 


	4. the Captian

Shock2: ok. I went insane from reading halo: FS and that is why I couldn't right  
  
The Spartans  
  
Andalites and humans ran left and right on the bridge. A figure was looking at the view screen. "Captain Keyes" the Master Chief said. The Captain turned around. "Good to see you, Master Chief" he turned to look at us. "I see that the animorphs are up and about" the Master Chief turned around to greet us. Then a blot rocks the ship. Keyes grabbed a console for support. " Report!" he barked. The foot high hologram shimmered blue. "It must have been one of there boarding parties. My guess is antimatter charge." The TO from across the room said . The captain shook his head. "The cannon was my last option." Said Cortana. "All right" the Keyes said gruffly, 'I'm initiating Cole protocol, article Two. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana." "While you do what? Go down with the ship?" she shot back. "In a manner of speaking," Keyes replied. "The object we found.I'm going to try land the Autumn on it." Cortana shook her head "with all do respect. This war has enough dead heroes." His eyes locked with hers. " I appreciate your concern, cortana but it's not up to me. The protocol is clear. The destruction or capture of shipboard AI is unacceptable. That means you are abandoning ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones and up load them to my neural ace." the AI paused, then nodded "aye aye sir." "That's when you guy come in" Keyes continued as he turned to the Spartans. "Get Cortana off this ship. Keep here safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn every thing. Force deployment, weapons research." He paused and spoke one word. "Earth" The Master Chief nodded. "I understand" "God hope you do and keep cortana in one piece". Keyes looked at cortana "you ready?" The AI look around and sigh "yank me" Keyes hit a series of controls and removed a data chip from the holo pedestal and gave it to the Spartan. At that second Rachel came back from the back from the hall. Grunt blood dripped from her combat knifes and she said on the COM "if you done with the chit-chat, I could use some help killing this Elite" Jake, with a smile headed back to the hall with the Master Chief in the rear what could go wrong. 


	5. the hell jumpers

Shock 2: I no I need to make a deceit ch so here's is the hell jumpers P.S.  
  
THE SPARTANS  
  
Mckay  
  
The ODST or "hell jumpers" had to protect the ship's experimental power plant and engines. The med had been working on my arm after a brush with an Elite. At that moment Major Silva boom " All right" as he walked to the center of the catwalk " the old man (Keyes) want's us off. There is a construct down there, complete with plenty of convent SOBs and guns, air, water, and the one thing the ODSTs like best: beer" A roar came from the crowd. The Major spoke one more time "most of the crew-not to mention your fellow assholes-will be leaving in air-condition comfort, sipping wine and nipping on appetizers" "Not for you, however. Oh no, you're leaving this ship by a different method. Tell me boys girls, and aliens how will leave?" It was a time-honored ritual and the mob yelled in unison on combine of thought speaks and speaks. "WE GO FEET FIRST! SIR" "Damn right your do," Silva barked "now, get to those drop pods. The Covenant is holding a picnic down there and all of you invited. You have 5 mins to strap in, hook up, and shove a cork up yours big assess. (Hell jumpers joke) Then they when to "Hell's waiting room" the docking bay for the FEV (fast entry vehicle). The humans invent the drop pods then gave them to the andalite GOV and they still can't quite fit in there. But there is a problem with both FSVs: as the ceramic skins that covered the FSV burned away, the air inside the pods became unbelievably hot sometimes fatally so thus the name "hell jumpers" it was a all-volunteer outfit and it took a special kind of crazy to join up. As Mckay scraped on and hoped the skins would hold and flipped to the outfit COM and hear some flip music. It was the Helljumpers' anthem. The rules stated this was very wrong, but at that particular moment it was right and Silav must have agreed because nothing came over the COM. Music pounding in her ears, the FEV shuddered as it hit the outer layer of the ring-construct's atmosphere, and the Helljumpers fell feet first to the ring.  
  
Some where far away  
  
"YOU CHEAP ASS, THERE DEAD!" said one of the all mighty beings "HEY NO CUSSING AND IS IT MY FULT THEIR RACE FOUND THEIR DNA!" said the other "YOU CAUSED THAT TO HAPPEN!" said the dark one "AND YOU MADE THE FORERUNNER MAKE HALO?" said the time-weaver "FINE, FAIR, RULES OF THE GAME." said the dark one "ANYWAY I LIKE A SHOW BEFORE I WITNESS THE END OF THE ALLENCE (andalite and humans). "THEN LET"S GET ON WITH THE GAME SHILL WE?" "LET'S"  
  
Shock2: the all mighty beings are fussing and 4 me? I NEED SLEEP SO STUP UP BE HAPPY AND KEEP READING. THAT'S AN ORDER! 


	6. halo

Shock2: and the sleeper awakes to find that he was asleep for a week and I was thinking if I should have an another story Spartans: the fall of Reach a.k.a. the story that was before halo. Should I or not. Plz send all hate mail to csa986@sbcglobal.net .  
  
THE SPARTANS  
  
As the grunt name, Frusta, moved out of the landing craft to see battleground that was over. He took a unit (the cov's = of a min) to mourn his fellow grunts who died there. But he had to do his job or he'll be fed to the jackals. He shivers at the thought. His job was to identify the bodies. There were many grunts there who happen to be his friends. Then at that moment he vowed to find and kill who ever killed his friends, but there is not a whole lot a grunt sense the grunt was the lowest of the caste. The signed and hoped that his friends when to the methane-rich paradise that they were promised. At that time a four-legged alien run though the hall of the ship and the last thing the grunt saw was his own blood and a faint shape of a tail blade.  
  
"Fire in the hole!" yelled Tobias, as the jackals formed a group with the outer shields pointed like a tank. The only way to fight them when they do that is to throw a grenade. Three seconds later a marine yelled "WOW! Look at them fly!" arms and legs blew from the hallway. Marco then pointed out that a lifeboat was still docked. "MOVE! GO! GO! GO!" yelled Jake. First Cassie then Marco, Rachel, Tobias, Ax (must be very pain full for Ax) Jake, and last Master Chief. Master Chief shut the doors, and said, "punch it" "aye aye sir." The pilot said, there was a THUK and the lifeboat was free. "So any idea what this is?" MC asked cortana "I got some info from the cov battle net (im praying that blizzard don't sue) that thing is called Halo. But that's all I got. Rachel spoke "Halo, we'll be calling it home for a while." And a marine spoke " this duty station really sucks" and no one saw any reason to contradict him. 


End file.
